


Treasured Moments

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Photographs, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kenjirou, hey—Shirabu Kenjirou, stop uploading my childhood photos to Instagram!”There was a loud, unattractive snort. Shirabu-san’s uploading them to Instagram, Kuguri’s right eye twitched from sleepy amusement, Auntie must be ecstatic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic (and Kawanishi's mother characterization, maybe)~

Sometime, Kawanishi forgot why he ever fell in love with Shirabu.

 

“What the—did you just seriously take the fastest train to my parents’ home? Just to see my childhood photos?”

 

When Kawanishi’s glare was directed at him, Kuguri pretended not to notice and whistled (not so) calmly. Suddenly, the once boring blue sky outside attracted his attention. _Ah, what a sunny day today is…_

 

“Kenjirou, hey—Shirabu Kenjirou, stop uploading my childhood photos to Instagram!”

 

There was a loud, unattractive snort.

 

 _Shirabu-san’s uploading them to Instagram,_ Kuguri’s right eye twitched from sleepy amusement, _Auntie must be ecstatic._

 

“And why precisely you invited Semi-san too? Huh, because you guys are my boyfriends? Damn it, Kenjirou—Nao-kun I’m blaming you here, don’t you laugh at me too!”

 

“I’m wondering if I should take a photo of this not-so-cool side of yours and upload it to Instagram too, Taichi-nii.”

 

“…I hate you guys.”

 

**.**

 

Semi cooed fondly at the photos laid before him. On his left, Shirabu was deciding which photos had the most adorable Kawanishi—with light blond hair, shorter than him and cute as hell—to upload to his Instagram. And he was _ecstatic_.

 

The woman in her late forties chuckled. “You look happy, Ken-chan. That grin suits you.”

 

Shirabu blinked rapidly, blush adorning his cheeks when he realized that he was being looked at. By Kawanishi’s mother, nonetheless. Awkwardly, he nodded. “Um, thank you, Auntie. For having us and showing these photos, I mean. And letting me to post it online.” The brunet coughed, clearly not used to get such motherly attention. Hiding his smile behind his palm, Shirabu muttered, “Whyishethisadorableohmygod.”

 

Semi sympathized. He knew that feeling as well. The treasure Kawanishi’s mother showed them was precious. Bless Kuguri for bringing this up, even if it was a mere act of vengeance.

 

Talk about Kuguri’s vengeance…

 

“Say, Shirabu. That senior of Kuguri—not Numai, the other one that looks like snake.”

 

Shirabu’s face went sour in second. Semi and Kawanishi’s mother were surprised. The similarity between him and Kawanishi’s stress-baking mode was uncanny. “…is it a taboo subject?” Semi asked carefully, not wanting to stir his boyfriend’s irritation. The brunet in black gilet gritted his teeth, looking like Kuguri when Numai called him repeatedly last week. At that, Semi understood the implication.

 

And then he realized something else.

 

“Kawanishi didn’t tell that Daishou guy we’re dating, did he?”

 

Boy oh boy. Semi suddenly knew Goshiki’s feeling when those stares were directed at him. Poor Goshiki.

 

Fortunately, Kawanishi’s mother interrupted right before Shirabu could explode. She moved to sit next to Shirabu, on the sofa’s arm, and then wrapped her arms gently around Shirabu’s head. The murderous stare disappeared instantly, replaced by a transparent blush and stuttering. Instinctively, Semi fished out his phone from his jacket’s pocket and took several photos.

 

There were too many precious moments in this house. Semi suddenly got this urge to pack his things and moved here as soon as possible.

 

“Aw, poor Ken-chan. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Taichi to apologize later. You must be bothered by such flirty emails, right?”

 

“U-uh, I do, but—“

 

“But?”

 

“—I already told him to,” Shirabu cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable and in deep dilemma. Semi understood what was bothering him; of course he looked uncomfortable. Cursing in front of your boyfriend’s mother clearly was not polite and wouldn’t make good impression. Deciding that Shirabu had suffered enough, Semi supplied, “You managed to make him go away, right?”

 

This was the first time Shirabu looked that grateful for Semi’s assistance.

 

“Ah, is that so?” Kawanishi’s mother smiled, not yet releasing Shirabu. Maybe not in the meantime. Maybe not until lunchtime. Who knows. Semi enjoyed this, of course. His phone might not as hi-tech as Shirabu’s, but it was able to record Shirabu’s adorable awkwardness and to sent it to their currently not present boyfriend.

 

_Bless Taichi and his family for making this brat shows such adorable side._

 

**.**

 

Kawanishi’s email inbox was bombarded with text from Semi, photos of awkwardly blushing Shirabu being hugged by his mother attached.

 

Kuguri, who happened to see the contents by peeking from Kawanishi’s shoulder, smiled simply and patted the also blushing (faux) brunet’s shoulder. “You’re very welcome, Taichi-nii. I’m not accepting any kind of your baked goods, though.”

 

Covering his mouth, Kawanishi mumbled something that sounded like, “What else do you want?”

 

His younger cousin’s smile was not changing. “Can we have our dinner outside? Yakiniku, maybe?”

 

For this once, Kawanishi let Kuguri did what he wanted.

 

Just because those photos Semi sent.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> I love my major, I really do. I, however, really despise the midterm exams. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading~


End file.
